The present invention relates to a front-wheel-drive motorcycle.
One known mechanism for transmitting drive power from a power unit such as an engine mounted in a motorcycle frame to a front wheel of a front-wheel-drive motorcycle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 44-4694, for example. In order to drive the front wheel while the motorcycle is making a turn, the motorcycle includes a mechanism such as a universal joint for transmitting the drive power to the front wheel. Therefore, the mechanism for transmitting the drive power to the front wheel is relatively complex in structure.
When an ordinary motorcycle makes a turn, the frame of the motorcycle is required to bank together with the front and rear wheels toward the center of the turning circle in order to counteract the centrifugal forces exerted on the motorcycle frame. Therefore, the speed of travel of the motorcycle has to be lowered in general when the motorcycle turns.